Birthday
by SmileyDudette
Summary: It's Victor's birthday. Derek has a plan. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue: The Plan

On his twenty-sixth birthday, Victor Niguel sat in his lab attempting to devise the ultimate cure for the Pempti strain of G.U.I.L.T. He had no plans for celebration when his shift was over, finding the cure for the disease that had claimed the life of the former Head Director of Caduceus would be enough of a present for him.

"… So, being the "idiots" that we are, me and Tyler will waltz right into the lab and annoy him, and then Angie and Dr. Myers will walk in wearing stripper outfits which I will get from the fancy dress shop. What do you guys think?"

"That sounds great…"

_WHACK! _Tyler was hit over the head with a clipboard.

_STAB! _Tyler was given general anaesthetic.

"Cybil, Angie, was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

**So, what do you think? Should I continue writing this? Please review!**

**First reviewer**** gets a cameo role in the next chappie!**


	2. The Plan is Developed

"Do I _have_ to wear this?" Cybil Myers reached into the bag full of costumes and pulled out what looked like a pair of leather hotpants, fishnet tights, bright red killer heels, and a purple, sequinned cross between a bikini top and a tube top. "Goodness, Cybil, stop being so-" Tyler stopped in his tracks, mid-sentence as Cybil took a syringe out of the pocket of her Caduceus lab coat. "Yes?" she asked, faking patience with the blond surgeon. Chocolate-brown eyes met with purple-grey. Tyler looked away shyly. "Nothing…" Derek smiled internally. From when he had first started working at Caduceus USA, it had always seemed to be Cybil versus Tyler.

Tyler seemed to really fancy Cybil, and he was always trying to flirt with her in that maddeningly annoying way of his, but Cybil wasn't having any of it. The Iron Vixen had a heart made of, well, iron. Dr. Kasal must be hotter than a welding torch to a woman's eyes, Derek thought. Personally, he didn't find Greg too appealing.

Cybil smirked and nodded in an "I told you so" way before putting the syringe back. "So," she said playfully, her child-being-told-it's-bedtime mood being temporarily chucked out of the nearest window by her smugness, "Did you get Dr Hoffman and the Chief to wear them?"

"Wear what?" Cybil shot Tyler a warning look. Derek shuddered. "Uh, well, you see, it's just that… Well, you see, Dr Hoffman was totally cool with wearing the chicken suit and all, but Mr Kasal said,"

"_THERE IS _NO WAY _ON EARTH THAT I AM PRETENDING TO BE SPIDERMAN!"_

"_But, Mr Kasal, it'll only be for-_

"_No buts! You are never, _ever, _getting me to wear a Spiderman suit. Ever."_

"_Not even for…" Derek fumbled for his wallet and started counting, "five… ten, twenty… Fifty dollars?!" He yelled with an anime-like gesture, throwing his outstretched arm out. Sidney smirked. "Acting like Joseph Shingetsu won't get you what you want either." Derek was angry now. "Oh, and like you don't either?"_

_Sidney just laughed. "What are you talking about?" Derek reached into his pocket, and pulled out a "Seiyuu Voice Changer" and pressed the button marked Momoko Saitou. "Azusa-Onee-Chan?" These words seemed to put Sidney into a trance as he fell to the floor and started rocking back and forth. "Nooo… Not my dear, darling Azusa! Why her? I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, YOU TURIAVITA SCUM!" Sidney stopped when he realised Derek was holding a tape recorder. "OK, OK, I'll do it. But only for five minutes._

"And so, that's all I got from him." Derek noticed that everyone had gone quiet all of a sudden. "What?" Cybil checked her watch. "A hundred and seventy-eight words and ten minutes later, he finishes."

"You were counting every word I said?" The anaesthetist shrugged. "Eh, OCD." Derek nodded. "I got the numbers of the other heads of R&D as well. It'd seem that they'd really love to spend around two hundred pounds, a million yen, or three hundred Australian dollars to fly over here and join the party."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Angie asked. Derek gave her a funny look. "No, they actually said that. I was speaking to that Dr MacIntyre from Caduceus Europe, and she seems like a really nice girl. She's absolutely perfect for Victor!" Tyler jumped back in surprise, causing everyone to stare at him. "Are you kidding? You only have to say the word "Rachael" and he'll make an attempt to kill you!"

"Yeah, see what I mean? She'll really lighten our workload if she annoys him _that_ much!" Tyler and Cybil nodded in approval, while Angie rolled her eyes. "You people are so immature!" Derek frowned. "What are you doing out of your toilet?" Angie scowled, and went off to the Ladies'. "He said toilet!" Exclaimed Cybil, laughing. "Ha-ha, toilet!" Laughed Tyler, wiping tears from his eyes. Derek continued. "Anyway, Rachael MacIntyre, David Collinswood, and Aitsuko Suzuki are now added to the guest list. Naomi Kimishima is coming too, and she promised to bring her "Nihon no Uta: Seppuku Songs" CD!"

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Cybil, clapping her hands together. "What's the tracklist?"

**And so, I've had to draw this chapter to a close because my friends keep IMing me. I'll write the next part soon, I promise! 691 words isn't **_**quite **_**the length I was hoping for, but it compliments the last chapter's, what, 131 words? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love it if you could share your thoughts with me? See ya!**

**P.S. Is New Blood out in America?**


End file.
